hinomaruzumofandomcom-20200214-history
Sada Mizuki
is a first year student at Ishigami High School and a member of its sumo club. He has won the title of Middle School Yokozuna. As such, he is the ace of the team, meaning he often fights last in a team battle. Appearance Sada is a young, light skinned tall man with a great muscular build. He has neck-length dirty blonde hair with black eyes, (brown in the anime). His mawashi belt is pure white due to never having anyone touch it in a match. He is consider extremely attractive by many female students. Outside of matches he is seen wearing his school's uniform which consists of a blue,buttoned shirt and pants. Personality Despite his seemingly carefree, fun-loving personality, his relaxed demeanor helps him wrestle defensively. He also builds a lot of strategic relationships outside the ring, helping Oodaichi High grow, when in fact, they both share a common goal of beating Tottori Hakurou, so even if they do poorly in team competitions, they still offer joint practices during Inter High to device plans to beat the 6-time and defending champions. He also seems to be a bit of a troll, as he incurs Hinomaru's wrath after hugging his girlfriend as a joke to get him angry before a bout. He's also known for partying, womanizing, and having a lot of fun at night, which led to being told off by Yamatokuni during the summer camp and him speaking of having 'many girlfriends.' Abilities Due to his technical style he is also known to have a clean belt, since nobody could grab him. Despite this, he isn't a completely defensive fighter, only choosing to parry hard strikes, while absorbing lighter ones. Crescent (First Quarter) Moon - Similar to a running suplex, where he flips the opponent on their backs as they charge, or run out of the ring. Sometimes, without even toching the opponent, and just let them lose balance and trip to the ground. Double Moon- Own hand Pulling Overarm Throw. Arm hold - Similar to Kuze, he would trap one arm of hte opponent whenever they try to grab the loincloth. History Since a young age he was good at any sports and enjoyed them all. Sat in attendance for the National Elementary School Sumo Championship. After witnessing Onimaru, Sada became interested in sumo. Upon joining sumo he found success in becoming the Middle School Yokozuna. Synopsis District Preliminary arc Being reprimanded by Kanamori for attempting to skip practice, Sada complains that's why nobody wants to join the sumo club. Sada then points out the arrival of the two guests. When they mention they've arrived to join their practice. He attempts to convince his Kanamori to let the two practice with them, with no success. When the shorter guest takes off his shirt, Sada comments on how his amount of muscle directly contrasts his outer appearance. After a hour of training, Sada teases Kanamori about being shocked by the guest's stance. When he asks the shorter guest name, he is shocked by him being Ushio Hinomaru. When Ushio says that all of the things he did as "Onimaru" are ancient history, Sada chuckles. When Kanamori hesitates to combat Ushio, Sada encourages the pair of them, stating the match should be interesting. He then goes on to say that Ushio is fighting people in the wrong order, and that he should fight him first, without the self-imposed punishment of quitting sumo if he loses. Before he can say anything further, Sada is grabbed by his Kanamori and tossed. He comments on the seriousness of his captain, and explains his his fighting style to Ushio's when the asked if he is strong. When Ushio lifts Kanamori, Sada is taken by suprise. When Ushio defeats Kanamori becomes shocked from what he's witnessed. Approaching Ushio he requests to fight with him next. Ushio, holding his arm out, mentions his lioncloth lose. Sada grabs Ushio's arm and pulls him down, claiming he will not be able to touch his lioncloth if he goes against his sumo. When Ushio calls him a mountain he has to exceed. Sadle chuckles claiming he's full of spirit. Walking over Kanamori, he asks him to move as his turn is next. Suddenly, their guests are told to go back as they've been contacted by Nishigami High School and that's the place were they should of went. Upset, Sada pleads Kanamori for a match with Ushio, but Kanamori says knowing they will probably enter the upcoming tournament, there's no need to show them to power of their ace. Shocked, Sada questions if he has some expectations from him. Kanamori tells him not to fret as he'll face him in a more suitable ring. When Sada asks Ushio for a match at the tournament. Ushio reveals it's a team tournament and his school doesn't have enough members. Sada quickly questions Kanamori who says he meant to say it. Hours later, after a club training session Kanamori tells Sada he's skips basic training but he's really lively when it comes to real fight practice. At the District Preliminary Tournament, Sada being photographed asks a for a good picture to be taken. Moments later, stood behind Kanamori who's being interviewed by a reporter, he mocks him for being nervous. When Kanamori goes to swing at him, Sada retreats and asks to be let as go as there's another althete he wants to meet. When the reporter asks who it is. Sada says they could consider him his rival. When Kanamori is confronted by Fujimoto and reveals Shaking hands he says they a big rookie among them. Suprised to see Ōkōchi Manabu, they quickly shake hands and says Kawato High School has good eyes. Noticing Ushio he goes over and rejoices he's found enough members. After explaining the rules to his teammates he mentions having expectations for his teammates. Later on, when Ushio defeats Ōkōchi. Sada watches on smirking. When Ozeki Shinya is defeated by Fujimoto, Sada shows a look of concern. After Oodachi High School lose their matches against Ishigami and Kawato High Schools. Sada walks away from the area. Stood along side Kanamori they both begin to smirk as Oodachi High begins to pick up victories against Hanazawa Buisness School. When all members of Oodachi High defeat members Hanazawa Buisness School, Sada walks away from the match. Some time later, Sada is outside training. Kanamori appears saying this a first for him. As Sada asks what happend with Oodachi High. Suddenly they are interupted by them with Ushio informing them they all won their matches. Sada thanks Ushio as he never thought he'd have the chance to fight him so soon. Ushio says there is no need to thank him as he'll make him eat dirt. Back inside, Sada prepares his next opponent to face the heavyiest competitor of the tournament. When the match begins Sada grabs ahold his opponent's arm until grabbing his lion cloth and throwing out of the ring with his Waxing Moon technique. Walking away, he smirks and thanks Onimaru for him his move the other day. When the finals of the tournament begin Sada enters the ring and prepares to face Ushio. As the match begins Sada and Ushio both clash heads with their intail charges. Ushio follows it up by delivering a strike to his chest. As Ushio continues to deliver strikes towards him, Sada stops him by grapping his arm with an Ottsuke. Ushio uses his other arm to free himself, until Sada grabs his other arm. Ushio responds by rotating his body and increasing the speed of his strikes. As Sada discerns the real strikes from the fakes, knocking Ushio's hand down he effects his stance. Ushio continues to deliver strikes with Sada avoiding them. When Ushio once again speeds up his movements he succesful attacks Sada, who begins to smile. Realizing Ushio's intensity Sada questions what he's doing and goes for the Ottsuke. Until Ushio uses the move against him and grabs ahold of his lioncloth. Major Battles Amateur *Sada Mizuki vs Ushio Hinomaru *Sada Mizuki vs Hikage Tenma Professional Trivia *His blood type is B. *His epithet, Mikazuki Munechika, comes from one of the Tenka-Goken (天下五剣, Five Swords under Heaven), classified as one of the National Treasures of Japan.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenka-Goken *Before practising sumo, he has won national titles in baseball, basketball and soccer. He was inspired to take up sumo after he saw Hinomaru winning elemantary Yakozuna for hte first time. *He enjoys karaoke References Category:Males Category:Ishigami High School Category:Amateur Sumo Wrestlers Category:National Treasures Category:Professional Sumo Wrestlers Category:Minagawa Stable Category:Characters